


新时代

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 原著 清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: X Drake/Monkey•D•Luffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	新时代

“堕落的海军少将”，这实在是个好掩护，少有人能想到海军会这样大张旗鼓地在海贼中安插暗子。有时就连德雷克自己看见那高额赏金的通缉令也会恍惚片刻，如果当年在米尼翁岛行差踏错半步，今时今日都会大有不同，有那样的父亲与经历，他就是真做了海贼也算不上什么稀奇的事。

不过今天倒是没时间给德雷克嗟叹往昔，海军那边传来的情报还等着他看，厚厚的牛皮纸袋，里面是“最恶世代”，包括他自己的详细情报，演戏也得了解对手不是？

按照赏金高低顺序排列，没有一个是会叫人小瞧的角色。按理说赏金排在第一位，性情残暴的基德船长应该最引人注目。可偏偏德雷克却被草帽路飞吸引了视线，原因除了悬赏令上那过于纯良的笑脸还有厚度不同寻常的情报资料，只他一个人的就抵过剩下所有人加起来的了。

德雷克倒是时常听说草帽路飞的名字，从sword的一个年轻海兵那里。那个叫克比的小海军算得上卡普的嫡系，军衔不高却早早就进了sword秘密部队，他们还算是常有联系。德雷克一想到这个就仿佛又看见了那个小海兵喋喋不休的样子，德雷克常常敷衍，并未仔细听他说些什么，只记得克比每次提到草帽路飞都要强压着上扬的嘴角和雀跃的语气，话里的仰慕藏也藏不住，最后还要欲盖弥彰的加一句“是…是敌人！”结结巴巴地引人发笑。

许是因为这个，德雷克决定先打开草帽路飞的资料，男人捏着这厚厚一叠，想来这次情报整理和克比关系匪浅。海军内部的情报详细客观，和对外公开的描述大有不同，在阿拉巴斯坦拉七武海下马，司法岛为了恶魔之子宣战世界政府，就连刚出海打的阿龙，那也是七武海甚平的旧部。出海不到一年的时间，经历却仿佛传奇小说，绕是自认人生坎坷的德雷克也不得不承认，草帽路飞确实很能折腾。

除了这些疯狂妄为，德雷克也注意到路飞与其他海贼的不同，比起烧杀抢掠他似乎更喜欢行侠仗义，明明背负着海贼身份可无论走到何处都被认作英雄或是救世主。德雷克没瞧出路飞那些拼上性命的战斗为他自己带来了什么好处，寻根溯源去想竟然全都是在拯救他人，只一个击败克洛克达尔拯救阿拉巴斯坦就要叫不少海军汗颜。

这届海贼里居然出了个乐于助人的超新星吗？

德雷克合上那厚厚的资料，一时安静下来。他的视线重新落回到通缉令上那张笑脸，  
“蒙奇•D•路飞……”  
名字，容貌，还有那些经历，奇妙地在心里拼凑出一个模糊不清的海贼形象。

德雷克现在很想见见他。

在大海上相见很难，可要是想进入新世界的话，那么就必定会在香波地群岛相遇。

也不知道今天是什么好日子，十一个超新星约好了一样出现在香波地群岛，大有一副携手并进新世界的态势，只是彼此间态度不算太好。德雷克在分开了基拉和乌尔基之后终于忍不住在心里叹口气，这是第几个了？他这卧底做得和幼儿园老师没什么区别，只不过看管的是武力值爆棚的超龄儿童。

“你杀了几个人了？德雷克当家的。”

熟悉的嘲讽声音响在耳边，德雷克这下连叹气都觉得心累了，特拉法尔加那双金眼睛和他的手术刀一样锐利，目光紧盯好像要把德雷克剖开瞧瞧。这个与他命运交错的海盗总是这样一副神秘莫测地模样，就像知道了什么一样，见面了就一定要说些模棱两可的话来试探他。

德雷克只当做没听见，沉默着离开。多说多错，他不想和这个过于聪明的男人打交道。

超新星在刚才那地方聚集了不少，可是德雷克最想见到的却没来，身为卧底，按兵不动随机应变才是最好的应对方式，可他却忍不住出来走走。他实在是想见见那个人，看看他到底有什么不同，能叫自己这样牵肠挂肚。

依着资料上说的，美食街是最好的偶遇地点，要是遇见吃霸王餐的就能有百分之五十的概率，另外那百分之五十是三年前的超新星，火拳艾斯。可惜德雷克的运气算不上太好，今天的美食街热闹祥和，连起争执的食客都没有。正是饭点，各种食物的香气诱人，德雷克遗憾地走进一家昨日吃过的店铺。他点了一份鸡肉饭，在店员加不加辣的询问中犹豫了许久，最后和昨天一样让店员帮自己决定。沉稳的卧底先生也有着不爱做选择题的小任性。

出了美食街就又来了一个选择题，左边是红灯区，右边是游乐场，分属成人和儿童的两个世界泾渭分明。这个选择题似乎比加不加辣要容易得多，31的成熟男人，堕落的海军少将，赏金超过两亿的海贼新星，毫不犹豫地迈步走向右边。

真是童心童趣！

香波地的游乐场修得极大，倒也不只是孩子，年轻的游客们也同样络绎不绝。德雷克并未打算参与什么项目，只是安静的坐在旁边的长椅休息，顺便在心里默背那些情报资料，谁也不知道会遇到什么突发状况。

就比如现在。

一顶熟悉的草帽装在香波地特有的泡泡里，顺着风飘过来，德雷克几乎是想也没想就伸出手去，泡泡“噗”的一声裂开，草帽稳稳当当地掉进德雷克怀里。刚才默背的资料自动浮现在脑海里，  
“海贼路飞极为珍视那顶旧草帽。”  
就在德雷克看着草帽发愣时，肩膀就被人拍了一下，德雷克坐在长椅上回头看，正对上心里的那张笑脸，

“这是我的草帽！我追了好久都没追上，真是谢啦！”

声音和想象的略有不同，不止是爽朗，尾音有点黏糊糊地，听着像是撒娇一样。黑发被风吹得凌乱，鼻尖上还有细小的汗珠，确实是追了很久的模样。男孩弯着腰，探出细瘦的手臂去够德雷克怀里的草帽，发丝擦过德雷克的脸颊，男孩身上带着阳光的热度，德雷克莫名地窘迫起来，捉住了男孩的手腕。

路飞的手腕纤细，德雷克一只手握住还绰绰有余，橡胶一样又弹又软，皮肤细腻得叫人舍不得放手。德雷克却像被烫到了似的一下就松开了，男人侧身把草帽递给路飞，拉开了两个人之间的距离。男孩宝贝一样接过自己的草帽，仔细检查确认没有破损了才长呼一口气戴到了头上。

找到草帽让路飞的心情实在是好极了，男孩又把身体凑近德雷克，哥俩好地把手臂搭到男人肩上，挎着脖颈，身体一大半的重量都压在德雷克身上，亲昵地贴着他道谢。德雷克只觉得心里发慌，心跳的比接任务时还快，他也不知道自己是怎么了，路飞的呼吸扑到他脸上，脑子里就一片空白。

“哇啊！你脸好红？没事吧？”

路飞被德雷克吓了一跳，男人脸红得像是被煮熟了。而德雷克则被路飞的声音惊得直接站了起来，两米三的身高，坐着还不大瞧得出来，一站起来就不一样了，两个人身高足差了半米，路飞几乎是挂在男人身上。他本打算松手下来，可没想到这离地的距离越来越远。路飞惊愕地看着德雷克变成了异特龙的人兽形态。

俊美面容突然变成可怖的恐龙头颅，就算是海贼，这样近距离看着也难免会被吓一跳，就在德雷克懊恼着以为吓到了路飞时，转过头就被路飞的星星眼闪了一下，

“太酷了吧！！！！”

刚才还只是用手臂搂着，现在路飞却毫不客气地把双腿缠到德雷克腰上，男孩近乎狂热地看着男人的兽人形态，像是看见了恐龙模型的孩子，嘴里不停地嚷嚷着太酷了。德雷克缓过神才发现已经有路过的游客对他们指指点点了，他连忙恢复人类形态，顾不得路飞还挂在身上就迈步背着男孩一起离开。

终于到了僻静处，路飞失望地看着德雷克恢复正常的脸，居然深深地叹了口气，十分遗憾地从他背上跳下来，好像他之前那怪物模样比现在更吸引人似的。暗地里常常被人夸长相英俊的德雷克，本来不太在意那些话，这回倒是有了点微妙的挫败感。

男孩没有在意德雷克的失落，他摸了摸自己平坦的小腹，路飞饿了。美食街离得不远，香气飘过来，路飞小狗一样耸了耸鼻子，然后就眼睛亮晶晶地看向那边，匆匆和德雷克道别就要离开。今天虽然是第一次见面，可德雷克背了那许多材料，就总有种旧相识的感觉，如今竟然不舍起来。他来不及细想自己到底是怎么回事，身体却比脑子反应得快，路飞还来不及走多远就听见了身后传来一声奇异的吼叫，路飞狐疑地回头望去，然后就兴奋地嚷嚷起来。

一头凶猛健壮的异特龙正在那里昂首嘶吼。

日后德雷克每次想起那天的事都觉得尴尬极了，为了留住一个海贼，变身成恐龙，不是为了战斗而是为了投合对方的兴趣，他可真是疯了。

路飞却高兴极了，他几乎是扑过来的，德雷克第一次知道原来男人的身体也能这样软绵绵的，虽然他也同样不清楚女人的身体。男孩扑进恐龙怀里才停下，那一下仿佛撞进德雷克心里。路飞却很快就后退拉开距离，绕着圈打量。异特龙在恐龙中不算很大可也比人类大的多，路飞几乎整个人都被笼罩在阴影里。看着路飞眼睛里的惊喜，德雷克暂时放弃思考自己到底出了什么毛病。恐龙压下身子凑近被衬得更像小孩的路飞，颇有些僵硬地伸出前爪，就像…就像是要与人握手的大型犬。

路飞踮起脚，小心翼翼地握住那坚硬锋利的趾爪，男孩温热的手心贴着那里，眼睛盯盯地注视着他。那双黑亮的眼睛太过清澈，所有的喜欢与善意都清清楚楚地呈现给男人，居然让德雷克有种自己正被他爱着的错觉。

德雷克抽回趾爪，在路飞的注视下后退几步，异特龙转过身，落荒而逃。

他们再次相遇是在拍卖场门前，路飞打飞了天龙人，赏金前三名的超新星在大门口一字排开，迎战源源不断的海军部队。德雷克在得知路飞对天龙人出手时居然没觉得惊讶，反倒有种果然如此的欣慰，进入新世界前不闹出点大动静可不是草帽路飞的风格。赏金排名第四的德雷克看着场上三个人意气风发的模样，第一次觉得做卧底这样低调实在不好。

论实力，作为古代种的动物果实能力者，德雷克自认不比基德差多少。看看基德在路飞面前那侃侃而谈的样子，还有特拉法尔加也笑得贼兮兮的，德雷克只觉得这两个人越看越碍眼。

卧底先生皱紧了眉，果然海贼都应该被铲除。

普通海军抵挡不了三个船长的联手攻击，很快就清出一条道，三人各自分开，直到看着路飞离那两人越来越远，德雷克的脸色才好看起来。就在他打算离开时，路飞却在人群中看见了他。情况紧急路飞也没有挤过来，只是笑着挥手算是打个招呼，紧接着就被伙伴们簇拥着迅速离开了。德雷克注视着路飞的背影，张口想说句什么却又停了下来。

他有自己的立场，有些话是不该说。

从那之后，德雷克就没再见过路飞了。消息都是从报纸上看到的，草帽团被大熊击溃，生死不明。德雷克的心高高的悬着，海军那边也没什么情报，连克比都情绪低落下来，电话虫活灵活现地展示小海军的表情，提到草帽路飞四个字就一副要哭不哭的模样。德雷克挂了电话就安安静静的坐了一会，所有的担忧都藏在那微不可查的叹气声里。

直到那天的直播，草帽小子带着海底监狱的犯人们神兵天降，德雷克的心才算是落到实处，可紧接着又高高的悬起来。那是战争，是一个时代的落幕之战，注定要用鲜血和性命去填的残酷地狱。

德雷克和所有人一样一眼不眨地看着那场直播，他所有的战友们都在拼上性命战斗，连克比都参与了这场战争，可最惹人注目的还是草帽路飞。在那些大海上的怪物们面前，路飞单薄的身躯显得更小，像是惊涛骇浪里的一叶扁舟，看得人心惊胆战，好像一个稍大点的浪花就能把男孩吞得干干净净，可路飞又真的是艘小船，再怎么惊险也都飘飘悠悠地浮在海上。

在听到路飞和火拳艾斯的兄弟关系时，德雷克恍惚着点点头，这就对了，吃霸王餐能吃成个人风格，吃到要海军情报特意交代的也就是这对兄弟俩了。眼看着两兄弟就要逃出来了，德雷克倒也不觉得高兴或是生气，他不赞成这场战争可也清楚这是时代的浪潮，它推着新时代汹涌而来，所有拦路的船只都要被碾碎。哪怕是最强的男人也对抗不了时间，白胡子老了，旧时代注定要成为书上的几页纸，成为泛黄的历史。

德雷克只是难过，为战友们难过，为倒在时代缝隙中的人们难过，为这场注定的战争难过。白胡子海贼团全靠着气势硬撑着，直到他们要救的人倒下了才彻底显露出败相。满屏的鲜血和喊杀迷了德雷克的眼，直到看见路飞浑身鲜血地倒在甚平怀里他才悚然一惊。

那艘小船还是翻了。

德雷克失眠了好几夜，眼睛瞪着天花板，只一想到那些鲜血他就合不上眼，可他又实在累极了，也不知道什么时候就迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。睡梦里他还是只恐龙，路飞也在梦里。异特龙低下头凑近路飞，恐龙眼睛上方有延伸出来的泪骨，构成了一对角冠格外显眼，路飞就伸出手去摸那对角冠，他的手心还是那样，又软又热，烘得德雷克眼睛发酸，路飞拍了拍异特龙的头，像哄孩子似的。

“我走啦，我走啦！”

路飞一边和他挥手一边向后退，然后就转过身跑了，德雷克看着那个背影，张开了嘴，可他还是什么也没说出来。

德雷克又醒了，他眨眨眼看着天花板，确定自己这次不是在做梦。卧底先生坐起身看着墙壁上钉着的悬赏令，还是那张熟悉的笑脸，在月光下朦朦胧胧地，像是路飞第一次对着他笑。不知道怎么，德雷克突然想起香波地的泡泡，在太阳下泛着光，晶莹剔透的漂亮，可一戳，就破了。

男人把脸颊埋在手掌里，在这样美的月光下，他终于哭出来了。

第二天，海军的命令和报纸一块到了，德雷克先打开了命令，上面要他加入凯多海贼团。德雷克低着头沉吟一会儿，大抵想出了个计划，才去打开报纸。可没想到头条最大的照片就是缠着一身绷带的路飞，草帽压在胸口，在马林梵多低头默哀的模样。

攥着报纸的手背青筋暴起，德雷克又仔仔细细地看了一遍照片，手上的力气才松下来，德雷克怔怔地看着那个照片许久，才终于浅浅地笑了一下。拇指忍不住从男孩脸颊上拂过，像是要擦去男孩的泪水，疼痛也好悲伤也好，只要活下来就总能熬过去。

德雷克又细看了看报道内容，雷利和甚平一路护送，这可真是大手笔。路飞来此敲响了奥克斯大钟，一共16声钟响，旧年八声，新年八声，这是曾经的旧风俗，不适用于今天。德雷克忍不住又弯起嘴角，这钟声是旧时代的终结与新时代的开启，是对亡人的悼念也是对世人的宣告：新时代将由我来开启！

德雷克把报纸仔细叠好，他的心依旧沉甸甸地像是压着什么，可却不再是那么死气沉沉，他们终于跌跌撞撞地迈过了那道缝隙，迎来了新的光芒。

“新世界再见，草帽路飞。”


End file.
